The Fanfic Author
by Zoni
Summary: A harrowing encounter with Inuyasha leaves one fanfic author completely blown away!


**The Fanfic Author  
**_by Zoni_

Darkness crept into the room as Ashley crouched over her computer. The evening had practically flown by, the keys underneath of her fingers were making every word seem so perfect. It had been months since she had written anything, and watching television all afternoon had definitely given her the fanfiction bug.

On screen, the letters looked crisp and clear against the white background. It had taken almost no effort at all. Where the story idea had come from, she had no idea, but it was just so cool! After all, who would have suspected that Inuyasha would commit suicide? His grief and endless despair over Kikyo had worn away at him over the years, and she had very carefully made sure that every little droplet of blood that had splurted away as he slit his wrists was lovingly noted.

Of course, Kagome had run off with Sesshoumaru. But why wouldn't she? Sesshoumaru was so sexy and, oh my god, incredibly yummy. It worked very well, especially when the kinky sex came around and it had been revealed that Sesshoumaru had a definite taste for the human fetish. Ashley giggled at the thought, sighing happily as she looked at her new chapter. She had decided to call it Rock of Love, because Miroku was a rock star, and with Sango traveling between worlds to help take care of their children on both sides of the well, it seemed appropriate. It was true that she wasn't really sure how she had managed to tie the two stories together, but she was sure it was absolutely epic! People were going to love it. The extra exclamation points helped make a good impact, and substituting numbers for letters always made her declarations of love seem that much cuter.

Taking another sip of her overpriced coffee product, she sat back and contemplated the next paragraph. Should she have Kouga and Kagura stumble in to announce their engagement, or wait til later? It was a pretty big decision, considering Kagome had just found out she was going to have puppies. She concentrated very hard, listening to the sound of her liquid crack as she sipped on it.

Just then, she heard something else. CRACK! The sound shocked her. That wasn't coffee.

Swiveling in her chair, Ashley yelped. The window to her room was flung wide open and there, in the shadows, stood Inuyasha. He looked much more handsome in person, he wasn't as tiny as he was on screen. She wasn't sure why this surprised her, but it did. He was also glaring.

"Where's the shard?" he asked, his voice rough.

"Oh my gawd! Inuyasha!" Ashley squealed. Surely she had fallen asleep at her keyboad! This was just way too dreamy to be true! she took a few steps forward towards his dark figure, but stopped when Kagome climbed off of the hanyou's back and stood on the floor.

"Right there, in her hoodie!" Kagome said, "That's where the shard is."

"Hoodie?" Inuyasha was confused, he had no idea what a hoodie was.

"Just aim for her shoulder! Once she's down, I'll retrieve the shard."

"Oi, Kagome, are you sure she's a youkai? She looks human."

Kagome frowned darkly and stared at the figure of the person in front of her. The person was holding a can that looked suspiciously like an energy drink, wearing a t-shirt with something that looked suspiciously like a picture of the man standing next to her on it, barely disguised by a baggy hooded sweatshirt with a zipper. In the deep pocket that the hood of the sweatshirt created, Kagome could see the dark glow of a corrupted shard. It was a clever trap, but a trap nonetheless. There was no way that this person was human.

"Of course."

Inuyasha shrugged and then turned to glare at the target in front of him. Swiftly, he pulled Tetsusaiga out of its sheath. "Stand back, Kagome."

Kagome nodded and moved so that she stood behind Inuyasha as he lifted the sword. In one smooth move, he brought the blade down and yelled, "KAZE NO KIZU!"

The sides of the house blew out from around them, pieces of wood flying in every direction as water sprayed from burst pipes. With Inuyasha's help, they climbed down to the first floor of the building where the smoldering remains of the youkai were laying on an awkwardly colored couch. Wrinkling her nose at the sight, Kagome reached down and pulled the shard out of the remaining material and watched in satisfaction as the body melted away, the shard leeched back to the healthy pink color that it should be and Kagome sighed happily.

Climbing onto Inuyasha's back, she said, "Let's go home now."

~*~*~  
**Author's Note:** Today, I went and looked over FFN's selection of Inuyasha fanfiction. I was horrified at the low quality, inexplicable stories and complete lack of care that people put into their fanfics. It would seem that hardly anyone knows what a paragraph is. Spell check is a thing of the past. Respect for the fandom has gone completely out the window. As a professional writer, Inuyasha fan, and dedicated fanfiction author I would like to ask... please, take care of the fanfiction. Put hard work into it, take pride in what you write and make sure that what you post is quality work. After all, it reflects on you. So, please, respect the fandom - don't be a monster. =)


End file.
